


Deserve It:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Harm & Mic: Love Trial Series: [1]
Category: JAG
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mic & Harm got used to their new relationship, Mic surprises Harm with something the next morning, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*





	Deserve It:

*Summary: Mic & Harm got used to their new relationship, Harm surprises Mic with something the next morning, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*

_< The Dream>:_

_“Mmmmm, Mic, God, Just like that, Please don’t stop, please”, Commander Harmon “Harm” Rabb Jr. was practically begging his lover, Commander Mic Brumby to continue what he was doing, which was playing with one of his nipples. He arched his back, as a response to it._

_The Australian was smiling, & smirked, as he was loving this, delivering delicious torture to him. He kissed his way down the studly aviator’s six pack abs. He made sure that his cock was getting ignored._

_“You are gonna be putty in my hands, Also, I promise you that I would never hurt you, Love, You are important to me, Understand ?”, Harm smiles, & just kissed him. “You are the most important thing to me, I love you”, Mic smiled bigger, & said, “I love you too”, The Couple had another round of sex._

_Harm just grabbed the bedposts on the headboard, as Mic body worshipped, licked, rimmed, & swallowed him whole, & loves it. His whole way of thinking went out the window, & he just gave into his lover._

_He was denied his orgasm, & had controlled it by Mic, & he was getting the best oral sex possible. Between the two of them, They had hard orgasms, & multiple orgasms. They did this, til they are spent, & they fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they held each other._

_< End of Dream>  
_

The Next Morning, Mic woke up to a wonderful smelling breakfast, as Harm was bringing it on a tray for them, as Mic sat up, & leaned against the headboard, He was smiling, & surprised by this.

“What’s all of this, Mate ?”, He asked, as he took the tray, & set it in the middle, while Harm was stripping out of his sweats, & rejoined him in bed, They dug in, as the ruggedly **_JAG_** Lawyer answered him.

“Breakfast in bed, You deserve it, Cause you made me the happiest man, By agreeing to go out with me”, He smiled, & kissed him “good morning”, “Right back at ya, Love”, “How about we stay here in bed for awhile, Plan our day ?”, “I say, “Consider me yours”, I am up for anything, The day is all about you”, Harm felt like he struck gold, cause he never had a relationship like this for a long time.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
